Harassing the Hime
by steshin
Summary: Alto is being sexually harassed.
1. 1

Title: Harassing the hime  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto is being sexually harassed. 2 part story.

A/N: You're probably wondering about **_Starlight_**. Well much to my dismay, it had been wiped off my computer and damn it if I'm not frustrated, it was like going on 15 pages! _Argh_! _Sigh_...I'll have to work on it again but I doubt if it will be a long-ass chapter as the original. Anyway, this story is just for **crack**, **fun** and **stress relief**. Take it seriously and I will think you strange. This is set at **Fufonfia**. Enjoy! Dedicated to **FD, chinchilla, arcy and the rest of Skullfaerie! XD **

Oh yes, bonus points for those that can spot the South Park reference.**  
**

* * *

Michel and the rest of the staff tried very hard not to laugh out loud as Saotome Alto stepped out of Sheryl Nome's—the boss'—office. It wasn't because Alto looked like a girl—they had already gone past that—more like an inside-joke thing in the office floor. In the working place, it was no secret that Sheryl Nome had the hots for Alto. Everyone knew she would do anything to get her hands on him—literally and figuratively. While such a conduct of unprofessionalism is shunned upon, it provided such great damn entertainment and boredom would catch hell if someone dared try to stop it.

"Hey, Alto," Michel sniggered, "what did Sheryl want from you this time?"

Alto huffed. "She asked me to look for her contact! I had to crawl around for how many minutes! It was so annoying, I mean, doesn't she have spare ones?"

Alto's little outburst triggered a chortle from Michel. Alto frowned at him, "What's so damn funny?"

"Alto…" Michel shook his head in feigned sympathy, "Sheryl doesn't wear contacts."

"W-what?! Then why the hell would she ask me to crawl around her office floor?!"

An evil "_kira_" flashed across Michel's glasses. He smirked with his reply.

"Maybe it's because she enjoys looking at your ass raised high up in the air."

"HUH?! What does that mean?"

If ever there would be an award for "most dense moron in planet", Alto would wipe away all other nominees. It would be no contest.

"Think about it, Alto," Michel hooked an arm around Alto's neck in a playful manner. "Think about all the things Sheryl does to you." This was going to be so hilarious.

"Like…?"

"Remember the time Sheryl grabbed your ass?"

"Sheryl said she didn't mean to grab my ass."

"Of course she didn't…she meant to grab your crotch."

Red broke out across Alto's face and he released himself from Michel's hold. "WHAT?!"

Man, the guy was such an idiot. Michel pushed his glasses higher as he proceeded in telling his revelations to the butt of the office's joke.

"Look, Alto…it's simple. _Sexual Harassment_."

"Sexual Harassment?"

"Yes."

Alto snorted. "What's that got to do with me?"

For the first time in Michel's life, he felt the most powerful urge to grab Alto's head and smash it to rough concrete walls until his head cracked open so he could see if Alto did indeed have a brain—no matter how little. He always knew Alto was dense but this was just too much!

"Sheryl is sexually harassing you, you idiot!"

"Huh?"

Michel slapped his own forehead in aggravation. "Moron!"

"What do you mean Sheryl is sexually harassing me?"

Michel was making a spectacle of himself by speaking loud and moving his arms around as he lectured on to the feminine-looking idiot.

"Okay, it's like this Alto…do you remember the time when you asked Sheryl for a raise?"

"Kinda."

"Do you remember what she answered to you?"

"…"

"If memory serves me right, she said she'd give it to you…_and a lot more_."

"Do you think she was going to throw in a word to the higher-ups?" Alto's face beamed up.

"She was sexually harassing you in a verbal manner."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"You don't notice a lot of things even if it danced in front of your face, flashing bright neon signs. Sheryl has shown a lot of aggressiveness in trying to squeeze you in. I'm sure you're not that stupid to not know what that means."

"…Eh?"

"Oh for the love of—You know I have a better idea!" He decided, giving up on teaching the moron, "why don't you watch that stupid kiddie safety show that airs in early mornings. You'll find a lot of enlightenment there."

"I don't see why I should"—

"Please Alto, it will open your eyes."

"Hmm..." Alto appeared to look deep in his thoughts…of course he only _appeared_ to be, Michel doubted the cogs were working in his brain.

"Okay, I'll watch just to see what it's about…" With that said, Alto walked off leaving Michel to massage his temples. One thing was sure. Saotome Alto was stupid as he was amusing.

* * *

The next morning around 5 AM, Alto was crouched up in front of the TV, watching the kiddie show Michel told him to watch. On the screen was a guy in a panda suit.

"_What happens when another panda touches another panda's lower body?_" The panda asked the viewers—if there were viewers. Alto just stared in annoyance, contemplating why Michel would make him watch this junk.

_"It's called sexual harassment!_" The stupid panda answered. "_Sexual harassment makes me cry._" To emphasize his point, the stupid panda started sobbing. "_I am a sad panda!_" It wailed.

…

Alto watched.

His mind processed.

He gasped sharply at a realization.

* * *

Later that same eye-opening morning, Saotome Alto was rushing away to Michel's cubicle. In his hurry, he found himself crashing into Ranka Lee, an intern. Their collision sent the papers she was carrying, flying.

"Ah!" Ranka cried out, trying to catch the papers flittering about.

"Ah! Sorry Ranka." Alto said, helping her collect the files. When they got everything in order, Alto apologized again before resuming in his hurried run.

As he sprinted off, Ranka sighed lovingly, watching her princess—prince head off. Then she began imagining her fairytale romance with Alto in her head.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Michel tapped his pen on his desk. "I wonder if that idiot watched the show…"

As if he were getting an answer to his random musing, Saotome Alto appeared before him, panting and sweating. A wild-eyed look was in his eyes. Michel watched in wonder as Alto leaned against a file cabinet to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, Alto spoke, "Michel, I understand now!"

Disbelief flooded Michel's face. "You do?"

"The show you told me to watch has opened my eyes to reality!"

Did Michel need a hearing aid? Had Alto finally seen the light of things? Had he finally shed off the blindfold that kept him in the dark—all by himself? Michel felt pride for his best friend swelling up inside his chest—it however deflated when Alto said…

"Pandas are being exploited!"

It was then and there that Michel fulfilled one of his ultimate fantasies. He stood up from his chair, approached Alto and took the pretty princess' head. Alto blinked in puzzlement at Michel's sudden actions. Michel smiled—before bashing Alto's head to the filing cabinet—repeatedly.

Stars were still spinning when Alto vehemently demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

Michel just looked at Alto with an evil look. "That was for me—stress relief, actually."

"What?!"

Michel sighed in vexation at Alto's total failure when an idea popped in his mind. He smirked.

"Oi Alto, do me a favor…" He said in a pleasantly evil voice. Michel Blanc was going to open Saotome Alto's eyes—even if means making Alto lose his virginity.

_To think, _Michel thought, _that panda suit was so uncomfortable_.

* * *

In her office, Sheryl Nome was humming to herself while reading a few reports sent over for her evaluation. "Mou…" She frowned, "you just can't have a decent report without typos," she grumbled, drawing loops of red on the flawed paper. If it were up to her, she would be cooking up schemes on snatching up Alto. But work was work.

Sighing, she drew another red circle on an error—but the circle never came to a close, instead it scribbled off into zigzags as the door opened with a bang and there, standing on the doorway, was Saotome Alto.

"SHERYL!"

Sheryl shuddered at the delight of hearing Alto call her name with such urgency and passion—even if it may not be the case for him. Hiding a blush from her favorite employee, Sheryl smiled while arching a brow. "Yes, Saotome-san.? What reason could it be for you to barge in here and use my first name?"

His eyes were dark and serious; his manliness was exuding and overwhelming her office space. Damn it. Sheryl Nome wanted him. She wanted him so much she would chew wood to get a taste of him. What started as an innocent crush—was now spiraling into something—a shudder—inappropriate.

Alto came nearer; each step he took left Sheryl holding her breath in anticipation. She could smell his cologne. She felt as if she were melting then and there.

Alto slammed his hands on her oak desk. Half-crouching, he loomed over her, staring into her mesmerized eyes. His probing stare made Sheryl's breathing shallow and she felt the blush she had been holding back heating freely on her face.

"Sheryl," his voice was low and husky.

"Yes…?" Sheryl's mouth felt dry.

"Ore wa…"

He moved his face closer. Sheryl gasped in pleasure.

"I want to be your undersecretary."

Sheryl was stunned and very speechless. Alto noted her expression and wondered if it was working.

Michel had told Alto that if he asserted himself right, if he showed Sheryl that he was a man who did not mind being under the control of a woman then he would get a promotion as quick as a wink. All he had to do was prove that he was a very manly man.

"Sheryl," he decided to throw in some added luck, "I actually don't mind being under you!"

She blinked.

"W-what?"

Alto decided to suck up a bit.

"I want to be under you!"

A long silence hung around the air. Sheryl continued to stare at Alto, as if weighing his words in her head. Alto could only perspire in anxiety. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Sheryl dropped her gaze to her paperwork.

"Fine then…" She said.

Alto tried very hard not to smile. "Really?"

"Yes," She said, opening her drawers and piling her papers in, "we can start right now."

"It's effective immediately?" Alto couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Sheryl answered while glancing at her watch, "if you would be so kind as to lock the door, we can go into the details right now."

It only took Alto a few strides to get to the door and lock it. When he turned around he found Sheryl standing in front of her desk, arms crossed. "Well then, let's get started."

Alto let a smile form on his lips. "Yes."

He aimed to go and sit on the chair that was placed on the side of her desk, but before that could happen, Sheryl grabbed him by his collar and shoved him roughly onto her desk.

* * *

Michel was whistling softly while typing some shit into his computer. Work was a killer that was for sure. He wondered how Alto was faring after he told him to go to Sheryl and ask her to make him, Alto, her new _under_secretary. Michel knew the princess would do anything to excel in the company to impress his old man back at Kabuki town. He smirked, knowing too well that Sheryl wasn't looking for an undersecretary. But she would make an exception with Alto—but it would be something else entirely.

Michel was suddenly craving for crab and decided to head out to a fancy seafood restaurant when Saotome Alto materialized before him, leaning against the filing cabinet as he did earlier while panting heavily. It looked like the same scene he had witnessed earlier. Only this time, Alto's face and neck were covered with bite marks and imprints of Rouge #11 kisses. His shirt looked like a piranha went through it and his hair was equally disheveled. His fly was also halfway down.

"MICHEL!"

"Yes, Alto?" Michel tried very hard not to laugh.

"SHERYL IS SEXUALLY HARASSING ME—LIKE THE PANDA ON TV!"

Michel's shoulders shook. Alto glared, while frantically trying to smooth out his wrinkled shirt. "Michel, this isn't funny! That woman attacked me!"

"I see that." Michel smirked, assessing Alto's appearance.

"She—she touched me in—places I've never—damn!" His face was redder than any crab on a platter. Out of frustration, Alto punched the filing cabinet, which retaliated by popping out a drawer and banging it against Alto's shin. "Son of a"—

Michel interrupted his undecultured line.

"Well what are you going to do now that you've seen reality?"

Alto was cradling his knee and hopping on one foot. He sent Michel a damn-you-to-hell look and exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to squeal on her!"

Michel was no longer hiding his mirth. Alto's teeth and hands clenched at the sight of his so-called best friend laughing his ass off.

"Go ahead and laugh but how would you like it if your boss suddenly just pushed you on her desk and attack you? Squeezing, stroking, and groping you in places that only your own hands are allowed to touch?"

Alto was met with a thoughtful silence. Then Michel smiled and said. "I'd like it…very much."

"Michel, do me a favor! I want you to call up the superiors and have them come by Sheryl's office. I'm going to let her have what's coming for her." Alto commanded as he started wiping off the lipstick on his face with his sleeve—whatever was left of his sleeve.

"But I hear they're touring a very special client around." Michel said, "dunno who he is though…"

"It doesn't matter!" Alto set his foot down and winced when he felt the excruciating pain shoot up from his leg. "Get them in Sheryl's office in about 15 minutes! I'll unlock the door so that they'll see how she harasses her employees firsthand."

"She only harasses you."

"Michel!"

With a sigh, Michel conceded, "Fine, I'll bring them up."

* * *

Meanwhile (and randomly) in the copier room, Ranka was photocopying some documents while indulging in her daydreams of her imaginary relationship with Alto. When she envisioned them riding off to the sunset, Ranka bowed her head and sighed. If only Alto could see how much she adored him, then they'd be together forever.

…

Maybe she should tell him. Yes, she should! After all, she was the loli-dreamgirl of any man. How could he resist? Maybe it was from inhaling all the ink inside the small room or the strange and dormant courage that was bubbling inside her that was giving her this idea—most likely both.

_Yes_, Ranka thought, I'm _going to tell Alto-kun my feelings for him!_

She began to sing a happy song about Interstellar flights and _dokun dokun dokun_ as she finished her work.

* * *

Back in Sheryl Nome's office, the blissful woman was leaning back against her reclining chair, dreamily recalling all that had transpired not so long ago. Finally, Alto had realized her feelings for him. After months of accidental grazes on his intimate body parts and sly innuendo, she had finally gotten through him. Yes, it would have been easier if she had just told him outright, but she wanted a sort of hint from him. And today she got just that. Imagine; he wanted to be under her. Now talk about a man who appreciates the power of a woman!

"Mou…Alto, what kept you so long?" She giggled happily before letting out a wistful sigh, "I wish you were here again…"

Her prayers were answered when Alto barged in, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Alto!" Her voice cried out in delight. Out of her joy, she did not see his displeased and angry face.

"Sheryl, you—oi! W-what the hell are you doing?!" He sputtered, anger temporarily replaced with embarrassment and incredulity. Sheryl continued on her business.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm unbuttoning my"—

"I can see that!"

"Aren't you going to help me, Alto?" Her voice was sultry, as were her eyes.

"HELL NO! I'm not here for sex—err umm _THAT!_" He then pointed at Sheryl accusingly, shouting out, _"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" _

Sheryl's hand stopped on the last button of her blouse. Her face was priceless.

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me! You victimized me like that panda on TV!"

"Panda?"

"That's right! You accosted me!"

Sheryl stood up and treaded her way over to Alto. She looked—Alto gulped—predatory.

Stopping just few inches away from him, Sheryl smiled. "But Alto—you asked for it."

"What?"

"You wanted to be my _under_secretary, you said."

"Yes but that's"—her finger silenced him.

"Okay, I admit, the past months I have been acting out of context but now"—her fingertip began tracing his lower jaw down to his collarbone. Alto wanted to run away but found he couldn't. Sheryl's face drew closer; Alto saw the hungry look in her eyes. "Alto, you are mine." She then covered his mouth with hers.

* * *

"_Alto-kun! Alto-kun! Alto-kun_!" Ranka Lee chanted as she climbed up the long flight of stairs to the floor where Sheryl's office was located. Luca had informed the green-haired intern that he had seen Alto heading to Sheryl's office.

Ranka's face was glowing with absolute glee .

"I'm going to tell you! My feelings!"

* * *

"I'm going to tell the higher-ups about this!" Alto threatened, as Sheryl pinned him down on her office floor. Sheryl was not the least ruffled about his statement.

"Oh really now..." One hand reached under his shirt, stroking his abdomen, Sheryl shuddered at the ripple of power she felt. He had such a perfect body, Sheryl thought to herself. She then began to wonder what it would be like to have him on top of her, to be under his control. She could already see the beautiful and classic scenario of a powerful union. Sheryl could not help herself.

"Alto—"She nuzzled against the crook of his neck. "Own me…"

"W-what?!"

"I want you on top!"

And with one fluid motion and with all the strength she had, Sheryl Nome rolled them over. She smiled with pleasure at the result.

"Sheryl, you"—

"Now touch me." She grabbed his hands and placed them over her assets.

The door flew open.

Ranka Lee froze in shock. Behind her, Michel with superiors Grace and Cathy walked in to enter but stopped at the doorway, with jaws hanging.

Their eyes could not believe it. Saotome Alto was on top of Sheryl Nome…and he was groping her.

Then things got worse…

The special guest that was being toured stepped forward from behind the stupefied audience.

"Alto." His voice was gruff.

Then and there, Alto wanted to die.

…

"...Dad."

* * *

1/2 end.


	2. 1 and a half

Title: Harassing the Hime  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto is being sexually harassed. 2 part story.

A/N: Hehehehehe….Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

Saotome Alto wanted to cry. He had been holding the urge to since his father walked in on him on top of his boss, his hands on her certain _soft_ anatomy. Alto remembered the humiliating scene over and over again. Saotome Ranzou had guarded his expression well. He looked at Alto in obvious loathing and disgust.

…

…

"Alto. You shame me."

* * *

"Michel-sempai, Alto-sempai has been moping in his cubicle for the past few days. Also…it's creeping me out."

Michel sighed in sympathy, patting his loli-shouta friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luca. It's not just you." He looked over to where Alto's cubicle was and immediately distinguished it from the rest as a negative aura emanated from it. Office workers did their best to avoid passing it, not even to pass Alto's load of work and files.

"Poor Alto-sempai…" Luca whispered.

"I wouldn't really say that."

"Eh?" Luca blinked up to his sempai in surprise. Michel smiled and winked at him.

"You see…"

* * *

_This time, Ranzou addressed Sheryl; he turned around looking away from her in respect to her compromised appearance. Michel did the same. His words to Sheryl were compassionate and sincere._

"_Don't worry jou-san. I will make certain that Alto takes responsibility for this. I won't have it any other way."_

_Then and there, Ranka fainted._

_

* * *

_Michel finished retelling the events to Luca. "So there you have it. Alto's father is a man of his word, so don't be surprised if everyone gets a wedding invitation sometime soon."

Luca's face brightened. "Alto-sempai is lucky. Sheryl-san is a beautiful woman."

Michel snorted, his gaze going back to cubicle of despair. "Yeah, tell him that."

"I guess that explains Sheryl-san's extremely good mood these past few days," Luca noted. "I've never seen her so happy! She gave everyone a raise the other day."

"If this keeps up, everyone will have enough money for an early retirement." Michel joked.

"Isn't it a lovely day?!" Office Lady Bobby came in twirling in his office skirt, mastering every movement while in super high heels. He settled in between Michel and Luca.

"What's up with you? You look like Ozma proposed or something."

"That will remain an impossible dream sadly." Bobby dramatically sighed before twirling once more into a happy circle. "But something definitely good happened to me! Sheryl-san has approved of my request for a separate bathroom for _women_ like me."

…

…

"Umm…Bobby, no offense, but you're the only umm…_woman_ in this company…"

"I know and isn't that wonderful? It will be known as the Bobby room or the Bobby hobby lobby or"—

"We get the point. Anyway, is there anything you need here? After all, this place isn't your department…" _Thankfully_, Michel mentally added.

Bobby gushed. "Oh! You're absolutely right! I was so elated that I forgot about what I was doing here. Silly me!" He giggled.

"What is it? Maybe we can help." Luca volunteered with a smile. Michel wanted to kick Luca's shouta ass for suggesting that.

"Well yes, is Alto here?"

Michel and Luca's spines stiffened. After a few seconds, Michel found himself grinning from ear to ear. _Looks like the lion is hungry again._

"Alto-sempai is in his cubicle…" Luca answered with uncertainty. Almost everyone was already aware of what happens when Sheryl requested for Alto's appearance. Sometimes it would involve bodily dragging Alto away from the working area and pushing him into Sheryl's den like some sort of sacrificial lamb. Tormented screams would ensue.

"Sheryl-san wants Alto to look over some articles."

_Articles of clothing I bet. _

The same thought processed in both Michel and Luca's minds.

"I'll get him for you." Michel smiled with evil amusement. He turned about and cupped his hands, yelling out in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, Alto! Sheryl wants to see you in her office!" He restrained himself from adding the word "_naked_".

Everyone stopped working. Not even a whisper could be heard after Michel's loud proclamation.

It was as if time paused.

…and played back when Alto let out one of the most primal screams that could best out a Zentradi's war cry.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_"

Michel sighed. "Here we go again—Everyone, _**Code Victor**_! You know what to do!"

Bobby watched in amazement as every employee, man, woman, Zentradi and the like stood up, leaving whatever they were doing on their desk, marching over to Alto's cubicle. They buzzed about like busy bees.

Alto let out another scream.

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! _**NOO!!!!**_"

Bobby watched with a slackened jaw. Alto was being lifted up in the air by a sea of bodies. Carrying him almost effortlessly as he screamed and bitched.

"_**TRAITORS! MUTINY!**_"

"As long as Sheryl-san gets her Alto-fix…"

"…We get our fat paycheck." Ram finished for Monica.

"_**I AM NOT HER PERSONAL WHORE!!!**_" Alto screamed out in indignation.

"Yes, you are." Everyone said unanimously.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_"

* * *

It was lunchtime. Michel and Luca had the guts to enter Alto's cubicle with a sack of lunch…well mostly Michel had the guts to. Luca was cowering behind Michel as if Alto were some monster or something.

"Oi, hime. We got you lunch."

"Go away!"

Michel arched a brow. "Now now, Alto…there's no need to"—

"I don't want to speak to traitors!"

This time, Luca stepped out from behind his spectacled sempai. His knees were shaking and teeth were chattering. "Alto-sempai, we got you some of your favorite."

Michel took his cue as well. "That's right. We got you some of those sashimi you love so much and those tasty rice cakes…oh, and some tuna buns that you are so fond of"—

"I don't want tuna buns! They remind me of…of…I won't say it."

Michel and Luca looked at each other. Their faces saying, _"Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"_

Michel found an idea first. "Ah, Alto, why don't we step out for lunch? It'll be a nice change of scenery than here in your dull working space."  
Luca chipped in to Michel's game plan. "That's a great idea! Alto-sempai, we could go to that chili dog stand. What do you say, Alto-sempai?"

"I don't like spicy!" Alto whined out.

Michel rolled his eyes. "Then we'll get you a regular one."

"Well, I don't like traitors!"

"But Alto-sempai"—Luca words were halted by Michel's hand. He looked up to find Michel with his patented evil smile.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, Alto…then me and Luca will leave you alone." He turned around, Luca followed as well. Michel continued on as they took small walking steps in exit.

"That's right. We'll leave you alone here. Yup. I mean it's not like Sheryl will call on you to order an Alto-on-a-desk special for lunch or perhaps to give you an extra _job_ or"—

"_Michel! Luca!_ _**WAIT!**_"

Michel and Luca burst out laughing.

* * *

"Wow, Alto-sempai. You're really ravenous."

Alto didn't seem to hear Luca's comment as he was too busy stuffing down hotdogs in his throat. Mustard and ketchup was drizzling down his chin, his eyes were wild and dark. He even ate some of the paper used to hold the hotdogs.

_So this is how a hydra eats._ Michel thought, as he watched his best friend break away from civilization. After finishing off God-knows-how-many hotdogs, Alto proceeded to rip out the lunch sack from earlier and devoured all the contents inside—except for the tuna buns—in less than a minute.

"Holy…" Michel was amazed as he was disgusted. "Doesn't Sheryl feed you or something?"

_Wrong choice of words…_

Alto glared out at Michel as if her were ready to pounce and do murder. And…was he growling?

"Alto-sempai, why don't you just file a complaint or something?" Luca suggested before taking a long and noisy sip from his soda. Alto gave Luca a dry look.

"You think I haven't already done that? Unfortunately, I lost all credibility ever since that _incident_!"

"Well, why are you glaring at me? _You_ told me to get Miss Grace to come see Sheryl play around with you. I sure as heck could not believe my eyes when I saw you groping"—

"I already told you! She was the one who"—

"Enough!" Luca slammed his beverage down, garnering his sempais' attention. "What happened already happened."

"Luca's right. Alto, there's only one thing you can do."

Alto leaned in closer.

"What is it?"

"Be a man."

"Yeah, and?"

"Be a man…and accept everything Sheryl throws at you with manly honor."

"_What?_ Are you saying that I should_ let_ Sheryl harass me?!" Alto did not hide his disbelief at what his so-called-best-friend-turned-traitor suggested.

Michel and Luca sighed in unison. "Alto, sometimes I wonder about you. I mean, what kind of man does not enjoy being in your position? It's not like you have a girlfriend or something. Sheryl is hot. I mean don't tell me you haven't notice."

Alto folded his arms and harrumphed. "I'm sorry I was too busy fighting for my dignity to notice."

"Are her boobs natural or fake?"

"Natural." Alto answered without thinking. When he realized what he just said, he burned bright red.

"Michel-sempai, you owe me fifty bucks."

"Damn! But my eyes are never wrong!"

"Well, I'm a guy who has a crush on Nanase, remember? I have better eyes in that matter."

"Alto, do a double check. Next time, feel Sheryl up and"—

"_**STOP IT!**_" Alto stood up, slamming his palms on the countertop. "You people are just using me for raises and bonuses."

…

…

…

"Yeah, so?"

"I've had enough!"

"Oi, Alto! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to set things straight!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the large crowd. Michel and Luca could only watch.

"There goes one brave and **stupid** princess."

"Luca, I'm surprised at you. That's my line."

* * *

"Alto!"

Sheryl was, needless to say, surprised to see him. Usually she was the one who requested for his appearance. But no matter, she was still glad to see him. "Alto, what can I"—

"I'm sick of this, Sheryl!"

She blinked, all her playfulness gone. "What?"

"I no longer care if you are my boss or if I get fired but—I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS!" he threw his hands in the air and kept his angry eyes on her shocked face.

"Alto, calm down, I"—

"NO! I'M SICK OF _YOU_, SHERYL! THIS HAS TO STOP!" Alto paused before letting out a frustrated sigh. He shoved a hand into his hair. God, all these pent-up emotions were taking a toll on him.

"I don't know, Sheryl…I just don't know. I just want out of this. I can't stand this anymore…"

"Alto…"

There was a lengthy silence. Alto just stood there watching her expression. He could not decipher what she was thinking or what she was going to do. She just stared back at him, as if processing everything he had told her. He eyed the bulky stapler on her desk. Hopefully, she wouldn't get violent on him.

"Alto…"

He stiffened.

She lowered her gaze, hiding her eyes away from him. Her voice was very soft.

"Are you…that unhappy with me?"

Alto looked around nervously. "Umm…yes?"

"I see…"

She swiveled her chair around. "You may go, Saotome-san. I will no longer bother you."

He blinked. She was addressing him by his last name? That was it? She would no longer harass him? _Easy as that_? No more rough ridings and groping? And again…s_he was addressing him by his last name?_

"Umm…thank you, Sheryl—err Miss Nome."

With all those things said, Alto left Sheryl's office. He lingered outside the door. He was supposed to feel happy, enlightened, and satisfied, any sort of emotion that was positive. Instead, he felt empty. Even more, when he heard muffled weeping behind the door.

* * *

1.5/2 end.

(Yes. I am evil.)


	3. 2

Title: Harassing the Hime  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto is being sexually harassed. 2 part story.

A/N: Happy New Year! (Yes, I'm late for saying that)

* * *

It was peaceful…and by peaceful, meaning boring. Things had gotten dull. All thanks to a certain hime who decided he didn't want to be exclusively touched by his hot-ass boss. The raises and bonuses had stopped altogether with the bubbling fun, much to everyone's dismay.

Also, everyone noted how different Sheryl had become. She was distant and cold. Too cold. She would jump into harsh criticisms at the smallest mistake made and give everyone a hard stare that meant business and only business. She no longer joined the other female employees and Bobby to talk about the juiciest tidbits and gossip. She became Sheryl Nome, their boss. _Only_ their boss.

In the cafeteria, a certain hime was trying to pinpoint what was making him uncomfortable—besides the daggering glares directed at him. If looks could kill, Alto would have died a hundred times over. He took a seat at the table with Michel and Luca, his tray carelessly clattering on the tabletop.

"Oi, careful, hime! You almost got some of that nasty sauce on my suit." Michel scolded, hell be damned if his spotless charming appearance be marred.

"Oh…uhh, sorry."

Luca was chewing on his sandwich, observing his girl-faced sempai in wonder. _Sheryl-san isn't the only one acting weird_, was the thought on the shouta boy's mind. Alto had been acting absent-minded recently. …Then again his mind has always been absent.

"Alto, what's with your eye bags? Girls should learn to take better care of their beauty." Michel mocked with a grin, fully expecting Alto to explode in expletives.

…

But he didn't.

Michel's eyes widened in horror. Luca's mouth hung open, the chewed up contents in his mouth visible. Alto not reacting violently to being made fun of as a girl might as well have signaled the coming of the destruction of the universe. It was just simply unnatural!

"Alto!" Michel grabbed Alto's arm and shook it like a ragdoll. "Are you okay?! Are you sick?!"

Luca stood up, his chair crashing on the floor. "Sempai, should I get the company medic?!" Foodstuffs were flying off from Luca's mouth as managed to get the words out.

"Call the damn ambulance, you fool!" Michel instructed with no-nonsense seriousness and evident panic.

Then, as if it registered on Alto's mind that two people were making a big fuss and shaking his arm off, he looked at Michel with a questioning gaze.

"What?"

…

…

…

Michel slapped Alto's head. Alto's face landed on his plate of spaghetti.

"You idiot! You made us worry!"

Luca was crying, unable to hold back the tears from his earlier fright. "I thought…sempai was…I was really scared!"

Alto did not respond to either of the two's outbursts. In fact, he didn't even bother to lift his head up from his lunch. It was almost like he _enjoyed_ having his face smeared to spaghetti. Michel pulled his head up by his ponytail. Luca was still crying shouta tears.

"Alto, what the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you broke it off with Sheryl, you've become a mindless zombie." He paused in careful consideration to what he said. "On second thought, you were already mindless to begin with. You've just been a zombie." He was still holding on to Alto's ponytail, knowing fully well if he let go, Alto's face would land splat-back into his spaghetti. Luca was finally doing something useful than crying shouta tears by cleaning up Alto's face with his shouta handkerchief.

"Sempai, you really haven't been yourself. What's bothering you?"

Again, Alto did not bother to respond.

* * *

Alto was walking down the hall, completely lethargic. That uncomfortable feeling was still tingling in his body. It would not go away. He gritted his teeth in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"SAOTOME ALTO!!!"

Alto took his sweet ass time turning around to find a group of intimidating male employees in a menacing stance. But Alto didn't even flinch, which only irked the group.

"You pitiful excuse of a man!" Someone, identified to be the leader, spoke out while pointing an angry finger at Alto. "Who the hell do you think you are to refuse Sheryl-san?!"

Alto squinted. Was that Matsushi--err Maruyama…M-something? The name escaped Alto. But he knew that the young crazed and rabid guy before him was dubbed to be Sheryl's number one fan. Obsessed number one fan… The rest looked to be just as obsessed as their leader.

"Because of you…" M-something pointlessly rambled. "Sheryl-san isn't acting like the Sheryl-san we love!"

"That's right!" Came the choruses of the other males.

"We also idolized you, Saotome! We lived our dreams and fantasies through you! But because of what you did, Sheryl-san—oi! Are you even listening?!"

No. Alto was not. He had problems of his own. He was finding his own body very _uncomfortable_--most especially after they kept spouting out Sheryl's name like that. Deculture (and in a negative way)! What the hell was happening to him?

"Lay off. You guys are annoying." Alto muttered.

"That's right. Shouldn't all of you be off doing something useful like your jobs?"

Alto stiffened at the voice. He didn't need to turn around to see that it was Sheryl standing behind him. Her fanclub panicked.

"Sheryl-san!" M-something yelped in puppy-to-please delight. "We were—"

Alto could envision Sheryl narrowing her eyes at her sharp interruption. "Getting back to work, I believe." The tone suggested they do just that. Everyone scrambled in a hurry. Alto was all alone in the now-quiet hall with his boss.

Sheryl cleared her throat. "Saotome-san?"

Alto turned to face her. She looked different. Very different… Her eyes looked like ice. _Cold_. _Icy. _She looked intimidating as opposed to the warmth she had always radiated before. She looked like a person who never felt happiness or any kind of positive emotion. Alto found the change, mildly put, overwhelming.

"Shouldn't you be going off to work as well?" Her brusque tone meddled in his thoughts. "If you have time to stand and chitchat with the other employees, then surely you must have time to"—

"I wasn't chitchatting!" Alto voiced out, earning a skeptical raise of her golden brow. "Well then, you should"—her brows furrowed. Her eyes suddenly scrutinizing his face, then without warning, she began approaching him. Alto held his breath in anticipation. The clicking sound of her heels made his heart beat faster as she came closer. She stopped. Sheryl was close. Very close. The tingling feeling became stronger.

"Saotome-san…" He could feel her breath. "You have sauce on your cheek."

She reached out to his stained cheek. Alto gasped at the feel of her fingertips. How long had it been since Sheryl touched him? He could not remember… He gazed down on her face and he saw it. That look... That look of wonder, excitement and pure ecstasy that sparkled in her eyes… He had always seen it when he was pinned to her desk. She would look so blissfully happy when she touched and explored his body like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. She would keep telling him, as she roamed in his intimate places, that she was so lucky, so very lucky to be able to touch him like this… Back then, Alto had been too busy struggling, protesting and screaming to appreciate the loveliness of her flushed face and enchanting smile. But now…warmth stirred inside of Alto, feeling alive again, slowly with each stroke of her fingertips.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived.

"There, it's gone…"

She withdrew her hand, almost too quickly. With a curt nod, she walked off, leaving Alto very…cold.

* * *

"_Withdrawal symptoms_?!"

Canaria, the medic, nodded. "That's the best that I can come up with."

Michel still could not believe it. "Withdrawal symptoms…from _harassment_?!"

Canaria nodded again, stuffing her hands inside the pockets of her lab gown.

"Alto has been harassed so much and so frequently that his body has believed it to be a sort of daily need like food and water."

Michel rolled his eyes. _Screwing with a hot babe does that to everyone._

"Right now, his body is adjusting from the lack of _Sheryl intervention_. He'll be back to normal soon, so I wouldn't worry."

Luca didn't look convinced hearing that, so did Michel.

* * *

Alto was staring into the monitor. Staring blankly at the landscape wallpaper on the screen. He had been doing so for the past—10? 15? 20 minutes or so… His mind was swallowed up with thoughts of the hallway encounter with Sheryl. Sheryl. Her face. Her touch. Her—

He shook his head. This had to stop.

"Oi, Alto."

"Alto-sempai."

Alto spun his chair to meet his cubicle visitors. He raised a hand at them in acknowledgment.

"Michel. Luca. What can I do for you?"

There was no usual humor to be found in Michel's face. The obligatory shouta blush-on also could not be found on Luca's shouta face as well. Alto's curiosity was piqued. This had to be serious.

"Is anything wrong?"

Michel grumbled something of "oblivious idiot," then without so much as a warning, Michel swung his leg back and kicked Alto's shin. The result was a painful and animalistic howl. Luca was biting his lower lip, empathizing with the blue-haired man's pain. Alto was frothing at the mouth, eyeing Michel with anger.

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!**_"

An evil "_kira_" flashed on Michel's face as he smirked. "Three reasons. One, because me and Luca miss your barbaric behavior, two, because you turned down a hot babe like Sheryl and three, because, after all this time, I'm still pissed that you aren't a girl."

Alto twitched at the third reason. He sat there, nursing his injured leg while glaring at Michel.

"I already told you guys!" He seethed, "I didn't enjoy being made a toy!"

Michel 's brow shot up, saying "yeah, right" in a non-verbal manner. Luca was looking down at the floor like he could see the most awesomest thing in the world. Their mannerisms infuriated Alto. He slammed his fist on his armrest. And, before Michel and Luca and to the ears surrounding the cubicle, Alto launched his latest rant entitled "_**Confessions of a hime**_".

"_Why is everyone putting the damn blame on me?! Sheryl wasn't the victim, __**I was!**__ I was sick of it! The same way as how I'm sick of not being able to sleep at night thinking about her, feeling her, dreaming about her! I'm sick of how my body reacts when I catch a glimpse of her or how my eyes shut thinking about her hands, imagining where it could be on my being! I hate the smile on my face when I lay in bed, pretending she would be on top of me, dominating my physical, mental and spiritual being! I'm sick of this! Of everything!"  
--_(Saotome Alto, _**Confessions of a hime**_)

"_Astounding, spellbinding…._"  
--Luca Angelloni (loli shouta extrordinaire)

"Sparked my (hu)manity."  
--Michel Blanc (_Playboy_)

"…_Broke my heart._"  
--Ranka Lee (MOE)

"5 stars. _Beneath this loli body is a heart of a woman who understands_."  
--Klan Klan (I'm not a girl, already a woman)

"_It enveloped me like the swirls of the milky galaxy…I'm sorry I cannot find the proper metaphor._"  
--Brera Sterne (Cyborg man)

"_What a load of shit!_"  
--Ozma Lee (Basara fanboy)

"_**KYAAAAAAAAA!!!**_"  
--Bobby (like a virgin)

Alto was huffing and panting after letting all that out, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Michel and Luca just watched him. Then, identical grins cracked on their faces, scaring the shit out of Alto with all its creepiness.

"What the hell is"—

"Sempai is in lurve!" Luca cried out merrily, unable to help but twirl like a Bobby office girl.

"_WHAT?!_"

"So Alto is actually capable of such feelings like love? What a strange world we live in."

Alto could not believe his ears. He would rather believe that Mr. Mishima's hair was a toupee that talks and flips than believe what he was hearing from his best-friends-turned-mentally-incapable-idiots.

"You think I'm in love with Sheryl?!"

"We don't think it, we know it." Michel said with a boyish smile that showed off his very white teeth that cost a fortune at the dentist. "You pretty much said it all."

"Sempai is in _LURVE_!" Luca went on, still twirling like a shouta. If he kept that up, he might as well go do figure skating with Bobby, thought Alto.

"You love her Alto. It explains everything." Michel said matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be in love with someone who harassed and abused me?!" Alto barked at his smug friend, who only turned smugger.

"Details, details…let's just say, she harassed herself into your heart…" He beamed, while taking mental notes to write a book about this. It would surely become a bestseller. Alto slumped in defeat at trying to make sense of all this. He let out a sigh.

"I can't be…" His mind rejected the very idea.

Michel placed a hand on Alto's shoulder sympathetically.

"Alto," he started, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You say you're sick of everything. You were sick of how Sheryl treated you. You hated her touch, how she handled you, so you led us all to believe…"

"What's your point?" Alto wanted to cut to the chase.

A thoughtful silence…

…

"Why do you still come here everyday?"

Suddenly, Alto's mind was very accepting.

* * *

It was very late and everyone went home except for one. Sheryl Nome was staying up late to work on a few reports. She didn't mind, it was not like she could sleep any better. It still hurt…and Sheryl Nome only had herself to blame for driving Alto away. She was disgusted and angry at herself. Alto hated her, a painful thing to accept when she felt the opposite towards him. Putting up a front of indifference was hard too. She remembered slipping her mask when she touched Alto's face. It awakened so many electrifying sensations… Tears stung, unshed. She missed him so much.

The lights went out. Sheryl jolted in panic. A black-out? What a way for fate to agree with her black mood.

She began shuffling papers when the door opened in the dark. She saw a distinctly masculine figure.

_Must be the technician_, Sheryl thought with optimism.

"Ozma, is that you?"

"It's me."

If it wasn't dark, Alto would see her mouth part in surprise; her expression would have been completely priceless. He closed the door behind him and clicked it lock. Sheryl just continued to gawk dumbfounded as he walked over to her desk.

"Alto…"

He stopped, not right at the desk where it would serve as a barrier but right next to her. The city lights outside the panels of glass provided decent lighting. The lights mixed with the strange expression on his face. He looked like he had serious business. God…was he going to sue her or something? If so, why not wait tomorrow?

"Al—Saotome-san, what business do you have here?" She shifted into her professional business facade. Alto was unfazed and he did not respond. He just looked at her with that strange unmasked look in his eyes.

Unconsciously, Sheryl wrapped her arms around herself. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the glass that kept the outside from her office. "I think you should leave, Saotome-san. It's bad enough that your working performance has been disappointing but after checking out the reports that you made, you missed something"—

"I missed something all right."

She jumped when Alto wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth on her neck.

"Saotome-san! What the hell are you! You have no right"—

"You have some nerve," he whispered mockingly in her ear "to talk like that after everything you did to me." He sneaked a hand inside the gap of her blouse. Sheryl arched back to his touch, the commotion in her body buzzing in pleasure and disbelief at Alto's actions. He pressed butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, then letting his tongue trail down as one hand stroked the front of her body while the other undid the buttons. She stifled a moan as Alto traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. Her legs felt limp, she felt like she was going to slide down in the floor any minute now.

Alto must have sensed this because the next thing she knew, she was pushed down on top of her own desk and looking up at the predatory face of Alto. He looked, to say the least, captivated by her.

Hesitantly, he brought a finger to her lips and traced its soft texture.

"Sheryl…" he whispered, his tone pleading. "I'd like to be your undersecretary again…"

Sheryl blinked in surprise and let out a startled gasp at his request before slowly breaking into a big smile.

"Well then…let's hope you'll be dedicated to this kind of work."

He smiled. "I am."

"Oh?" Sheryl played along, bringing her hands around his neck, relishing the feel beneath her fingertips. "Why do you say that?" She asked, choking a moan when Alto pressed his body closer.

His face was close, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"I already clocked in for work."

He kissed her then.

The rest of the night-turned-morning, Alto showed his boss how very dedicated he was to his work.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
